Coffee
by Dictator4Life
Summary: America was pretty proud of himself for snagging a date with the pretty foreigner. But what happens when he figures out that Kagome is just as much of a hero as he is?
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Year, everyone! I'm ridiculously happy to inform you that this is a sequel to my surprisingly popular oneshot, Hamburgers. Check it out, new readers!**

**Thanks to Pissed Off Irish Chick to give me the idea for a drabble series! Though I might be tempted to make this a full-length fic… .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Inuyasha. If I did, the screams of young children would be forever imbedded in your ears.**

Kagome was entirely mystified as to how she'd gotten into this situation.

First, she'd sensed something that wasn't entirely human when entering that horrible excuse for a restaurant, McDonald's. When she proceeded to (rightfully!) criticize the place in a loud voice, the source of the not-quite-youki turned around and started to defend his restaurant on the basis that it was American.

It really wasn't her fault that she had responded that _her _country's food was much better. It _was! _But the irritating guy had declared that he'd make her sample some American cuisine, then dragged her away from her friends, their tour guide, and all of her money.

Yes, she'd forgotten her purse.

Now she was sitting across from the hyperactive foreigner- or was she the foreigner?- in a coffee shop, a mocha sitting untouched on the table before her.

Life wasn't fair _at all._

))00((

Alfred was having a great day! He'd managed to pick up a cute foreign chick at a McDonald's, and she was _totally _into him. Sure, all she had said was "Take me back, Jones-san!" and "Where are we?," but he was sure she was playing hard to get.

So, he'd decided to call Japan to help him out.

"Hello?"

"Ja- I mean Kiku, buddy!"

There was a distinct sigh on the other line. "What can I do for you, America?"

"Well, I managed to pick up this hot Japanese girl, but she won't talk to me. What do I do?"

"Can she speak English?"

"Yeah, pretty well."

"What has she said to you?"

"Mostly, 'Bring me back, baka!' and 'Where are we?' Hey, what does baka mean, anyway?"

"…I think that you should return her to where she was, Alfred-san."

"No way, dude! I swear, she's really into me!"

"Well-"

Japan was cut off by a loud sputter, followed by numerous cries of pain.

"No, stop! _Ow! _Sorry! Sorry, just let go of me!"

The line went dead.

Japan, closet pervert that he was, had to force himself not to immediately make a doujinshi about all of the possible places his citizen could be grabbing. He rushed out of the house, intent on catching a plane to help his ally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy do!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine** **not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine** **not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine** **not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine I can go on forever you know** **not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine** **not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine not mine. Am I forgetting something?**

Kagome could tolerate McDonald's. She could tolerate rude foreigners. She could even tolerate being kidnapped, thanks to her misadventures in the feudal era.

But she could _not _tolerate it when her date asked his buddy for advice right in front of her.

Not caring about the consequences, Kagome threw her untouched mocha in her captor's face.

))00((

_I suppose that I _did _act a little rashly, _Kagome mused. She gave Alfred's abused ear yet another twist, and was rewarded with a yelp of pain from said man. An evil smirk unfurled on her face. _Who cares? The ends justify the means._

"C'mon, stop it!" Alfred whined.

"Take me back to my friends, Jones-san," Kagome cooed. Somewhere in between all of the slaps and sits that she had distributed in the feudal era, the sweet little miko had developed an unhealthy vendetta against teenage boys.

"You've gotta let go of my ear, first!"

"_Say it…_"

"Yowch! Okay, okay, already!"

They were sitting on a bench in Central Park. The manager of the coffee shop that Kagome had been dragged to had kicked them out when Alfred's cries of pain alerted the cops. Apparently, there was some sort of enmity going on between the staff and the law, and the police would jump on any little mishap in order to get a search warrant.

Alfred was disturbingly at ease with that.

"Please _let go_ of my ear!" Alfred whimpered, his eyes glimmering with tears and twice as big. She really couldn't resist cute things…

Kagome sighed. "_Fine._"

She let go, frowning when Alfred winced. Despite herself, she started to feel guilty. She touched his arm, eyes downcast, and murmured, "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Jones-san."

He stared down at her for a second, and then scooped her into a massive bear hug. "You're forgiven!"

"Oi, let go of me, Jones-san!" Kagome screeched.

"Nope!" Alfred replied cheerfully. "You're too cute to let go!"

Kagome blushed at the cheap pick up line, remembering how many women Miroku had seduced with similar ones. However, Alfred seemed too childish to ever measure up to her lecherous friend.

_But… _Kagome flushed even harder, biting her lip. _I can see his appeal._

))00((

After convincing his date not to rip his ear off, and the subsequent apology, America was on cloud nine. _I knew she couldn't resist me!_

Most men would drop their date if she had attacked them, but he wasn't most men! He was a _hero!_

The day was actually turning out all right. Kagome had (out of guilt, most likely, but America credited it to his masculine charms) agreed to stay with him a while longer before having him bring her back to her hotel. They were still on the park bench, making awkward attempts at small talk. America _had _suggested that they get a hamburger, but Kagome had flatly refused.

"Ameri- Alfred-san!"

America turned around, eyes wide with surprise. "Ja- Kiku? What're you doing here, dude?"

Japan was bent over, hands on his knees, and panting. As far as he could tell, America was unharmed (and there was a disappointing lack of perverse goings-on).

"You screamed when you were on the phone, so I flew over to help. What happened to you, Alfred-san?"

"Oh, I'm fine…"

Kagome stopped paying attention to their conversation, staring at the Asian man with wide eyes. _It couldn't be…_

"K- Kiku-kun?"

Japan looked up at the utterance of his name, before his dark brown eyes grew big with shock. "Kagome-san!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, I feel so guilty for not updating! And all these lovely reviews from all my awesome, patient readers!**

**Disclaimer: You know, I just ate a scone. It was tasty, and I couldn't even afford to buy it myself. What message does that send you?**

"How did you—what—_how—_"

"P-perhaps we should continue this conversation somewhere else, Kagome-san," Japan said, glancing at America. He didn't want any other countries to know about Kagome's forays to the past, knowing that everyone (or at least Alfred and Ivan—and, god forbid, _France_) would pester both he and Kagome for information.

Besides, she was _his._

… citizen.

"Oh," Kagome said, taking the hint. "Of course."

"Okay, I've got an apartment not that far from here!" America exclaimed, grinning. "Then you can tell me how you two know each other! And there's this _awesome _little hamburger place not far from there—"

"Um, Jones-san—"

"This is a matter that is _strictly _between Kagome-san and I, Alfred-san," Japan stated firmly.

America blinked in surprise. The other country rarely, if ever, put his foot down. This Kagome chick must be really important.

Realization struck.

"OMIGAWD, YOU'RE _DATING _SOMEBODY! AND SHE WAS CHEATING ON YOU WITH ME! IT'S NOT HER FAULT THAT I'M SO HOT, JA- I MEAN KIKU! DON'T DUMP HER!"

Japan could feel a blush forming on his cheeks. "We're not—"

"It's not like that, Jones-san," Kagome began, smiling a little uncomfortably. "Besides, I… probably won't be dating anyone any time soon."

"You're out on a date with _me,_" America pointed out.

"You kidnapped me."

"Same thing."

"Anyway, Alfred-san, Kagome-san and I must be going," Japan cut in, slightly bothered by America's use of the present tense. "I'll see you at the next summit."

"Summit?" Kagome enquired.

America laughed uneasily. "It's this thing that a couple of dudes and I do every once in a while."

She nodded absently. "Let's go, Kiku-kun!" She grabbed Japan's hand, not seeing his flushed face, and dragged him in a random direction.

"Kagome-san?"

She flashed a smile at him. "Yes?"

Japan smiled hesitantly back. "The rental car is that way."

"Huh? _Oh_," Kagome said, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. She gifted him with another apologetic little smile. "I think you'd better lead the way, Kiku-kun."

He nodded shyly, and turned around, bringing Kagome with him.

He didn't let go of her hand.

When they reached the car, Kagome stopped, causing Japan to look at her questioningly. She gave him another grin.

"As happy as I am to see you again, Kiku-kun, and I am, I think you'd better tell me what you and Jones-san are, as well as why you're still alive, ne?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, all of you are so nice! I'm really glad you like this story so much.**

**Oh, and I'm taking suggestions on which countries you'd like to appear. Please limit it to countries that appear in the Axis Powers series; I'm searching for the other episodes without success, and I'm too impatient to read the manga. Heheheh… this author is **_**laaaay-zee. **_**Forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own any countries. Be sure that I intend to someday, but for now I'm limited to terrorizing my peers and being terrorized by second graders. I swear, those things are rabid.**

Japan stared at Kagome, her solemn blue eyes wide and searching. _What do I say what do I say WHAT DO I SAY!_

"Perhaps I should be asking you the same question, Kagome-san."

She immediately flushed and narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you saying I'm not human, Kiku-kun?"

"What? _No!_" Japan paused, surprised and a little embarrassed by his own fervor. Judging by her expression, Kagome was, as well. "A-ano, that is to say…"

"It's fine, Kiku-kun. I'm sorry for acting like not being human is a _bad _thing," she said. "Speaking of which, what are you?"

And they were right back where they started.

_Kuso! _"J-just because I was alive back then doesn't mean I'm not human, Kagome-san. Perhaps I just used the well to come here and have zany adventures, like in all those stupid American movies," Japan rambled, watching his feet as if they were a TV playing said idiotic movies.

"Only people with inhuman or spiritual power can use the well," Kagome chided. Japan could tell she was fighting back a smile. "You know that very well, Kiku-kun."

"But, according to you, I'm _not _human," Japan pointed out.

She blinked up at him, stammering, "Um… er… but you wouldn't have to use the well if you weren't human!"

"N-not necessarily!"

Kagome was quiet for a moment, before starting to giggle.

Japan gazed at her bent head, and was struck by how much taller he was than her. When they'd last met, he had been an inch or so shorter than the miko. He felt vaguely pleased that she'd view him as a man now, not a child.

The view was better, too, but he'd _never _think of something so lecherous.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kagome sighed, her eyes dancing with cheerfulness. "I was being so pushy, but you're really cute when you're flustered, Kiku-kun."

Japan started and blushed, and felt a curious mixture of elation and disappointment. _So she still thinks of me as a child…_

_Who cares? She thinks I'm cute!_

Kagome herself was turning bashful, as if suddenly realizing that she'd just said that to a boy that was a year or so older than her, not the kid that she remembered. "W-well, I won't bother you anymore."

"Do you have your hotel address? I'd be honored to give you a ride, Kagome-san," Japan offered politely.

Kagome bit her bottom lip guiltily. "I'd hate to be a burden, but I have no idea how to get back."

Japan offered her a small smile. "It's no trouble at all, Kagome-san."

The drive back was largely silent, and Japan was painfully aware of the woman sitting next to him. She'd always been beautiful, but he'd never entertained thoughts about actually acting on his attraction. But to suddenly have it very possible, and with a slight chance of Kagome reacting positively… That just wasn't fair. He was a man living in the twenty-first century, dammit!

All awkwardness aside, Japan was still disappointed when they pulled up outside of the hotel.

"I guess this is goodbye, Kiku-kun," Kagome murmured. Was that a hint of sadness in her voice? "I won't bother you again."

Japan really, _really _wanted to be bothered again.

"Kagome-san…!" he blurted, trying and failing to meet her gaze. "Could we possibly meet up again?"

Kagome turned pink. "Um…" The color in her cheeks faded. "_Oh! _You mean you'll tell me what you are? Great!" She grinned at him, seemingly oblivious to the horror on his face. "I'll be free tomorrow, okay? Come over whenever you want! Bye!"

"Wait—"

_Slam!_

Japan was sorely tempted to bang his head against the steering wheel as she jogged away.

))0((

Kagome flopped onto her bed. Thankfully, her room key had been in her skirt pocket, not her purse.

_It was so great to see Kiku-kun again!_

Happiness aside, it was hard to connect the boy that she had met in the feudal era with the man she'd seen today.

"_Aren't you going to speak with your friends again, Kagome-san?"_

"_No, Kiku-kun. I love them all, but I've never truly belonged in this time. I've done what I set out to do; I should be content."_

"_Are you, Kagome-san?"_

"_No… but Inuyasha is. That's all that matters."_

She frowned. _No. If I think of that, I'll just be sad again._

The miko shut her eyes, resolving to focus on how lucky she was, not on how happy she could have been.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everyone~! It's so great to have my ego inflated by such great people!**

**I've been thinking of introducing an OC of mine. Don't worry, it's not a girl. In my opinion, all girl OCs are created for the sole purpose of pissing me off. No offense to those with girl OCs, but I REALLY REALLY**_** HATE **_**girl**__**OCs. Anyway, he's Ireland, a drunken (but very sexy *derp face*) dude with a passion for alcohol and a passionate hatred of England. Plus he's got earrings and some awesome stubble. **

**Disclaimer: Like I'd **_**want **_**to own Hetalia or Inuyasha. Psh, please.**

America wasn't sure what to do with himself.

It's not very often that _he_ was the one that got stood up. He usually did the standing up, and he couldn't say he enjoyed the sudden role reversal.

It didn't help that his date was cute. And spirited. And knew Japan. And freaking _left with _Japan—

America wasn't jealous. Of course not. So what if Japan had an awesome girlfriend? He needed to get out more, anyway.

The global power stood up from the park bench that he'd returned to after being deserted by his friend, convincing himself that it was all very tragic, like in that one movie that he'd seen. What was it called again? Oh yeah; _E.T. _Oh man, Tony had cried _so _hard.

Cheered up considerably by his imagined misery, Alfred had set off in search of a burger when he noticed a brochure lying on the bench he'd recently vacated. He strode back and picked it up, noting that it was written in Chinese or Japanese or something—it's not like he read much, anyway.

_Maybe it fell out of Kagome's coat pocket?_ It looked like a travel brochure, or maybe a guided tour. And Kagome had been with a large group of other Japanese people…

America flipped it open, scanning through the many photos of different places. As far as he could tell, it was a cruise to New York, nowhere else. The hotel that they would stay at was listed on the back flap, in English so as to keep the brand name recognizable.

America grinned. Kagome was gonna eat at that sweet diner near his apartment, whether she came voluntarily, involuntarily, or escorted by the Secret Service. He was sure that his boss could work it out.

Ah, the perks of being a country.

))0((

Kagome wasn't amused.

After being kidnapped by an insane (but cute) man for an insane (but cute) purpose, she'd expect her friends to be sick with worry, or to call the police, or at least check to see if she was unharmed.

Apparently, it was too much to ask.

"So, what did you guys do?"

"Was it fun?"

"You didn't mess up with your English, did you?"

"Did he kiss you?"

"Does he have a friend? Or a brother? Or a twin?"

"Or triplets?"

At this last comment from Eri, all three of them dissolved into squeals and giggles and envious sighs. Kagome merely stared at them, torn between astonishment and disgust.

Noticing her rather shell-shocked expression, Yuka shrieked, "Oh, kami, _did _he?"

"_What?_" Eri yelped.

Ayumi looked like she would happily jump off a cliff. Kagome privately felt the same.

"_No, _he _didn't,_" the miko hissed. "Now shut up, before someone hears you!"

For some reason, Ayumi looked both relieved and gratified. Yuka and Eri were nothing but disappointment.

"No fair! Then _we _could have a bishounen lying at our feet."

Eri smirked. "I think you mean that _I _could have _two._"

Kagome effortlessly ignored the resulting catfight, flicking through channels in a hopeless quest for some decent anime.

A half-hour later, the miko finally admitted defeat. "I'm going to sleep now. Please be quiet, ne?"

Yuka grinned deviously. "All tired out from your fun with what's-his-name?"

All three of her friends burst out laughing, and Kagome couldn't help but smile. "Shut up."

"Aw, she's shy!"

"Was it the greatest?"

Keeping a straight face, Kagome replied, "He could use some practice."

Their conversation quickly turned into an innuendo contest, but Kagome opted out in favor of sleep.

A brochure identical to the one that America had found was lying on her bedside table, flipped open to all the places that the tour would visit.

_Rockefeller Center_

_Statue of Liberty_

_UN_

_Empire State Building…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohmigawd, I haven't updated in **_**forever. **_**I'm really sorry, everyone. I had this awesome idea for a Mir/Kag fic that I just **_**had **_**to work on right away.**

**I've decided not to introduce my OC. That is another fic for another time. Rest assured, I **_**will **_**type it… eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of clever ideas for this. Let's see here…**

**I've got nothing. Seriously, you should **_**know **_**this by now, anyway.**

"Wake _up, _Kagome."

The miko settled deeper into her pillow. "Shut up 'n let me _sleep, _Inu…yasha."

She heard a half excited, half scandalized squeal that hurt her ears. "You've _slept _with someone before?"

"On'y… Shippo," Kagome mumbled, remembering how the little boy had usually shared her sleeping bag during her adventures in the feudal era.

"Kyaaa~!_ Really?_"

She frowned into her pillow, her eyes still squeezed firmly shut. "Why would I lie?"

"Oh, _Kami!_ Does your mother know?"

Kagome yawned. "I dunno… don't think so. Why does it matter?"

The person who had so rudely woken her up hastily retreated, giving delighted little shrieks all the way to the door. "Ayumi and Yuka _have _to know about this!"

The miko felt vaguely grateful when the door closed, leaving her to instantly fall asleep once more.

As you can guess, mornings weren't her strong suit.

))0((

An hour later, Kagome reluctantly left the warm embrace of her lover (bed, actually, but there was no discernible difference) in favor of scrounging for some breakfast with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. She had won this trip at her high school graduation at a lottery her mother had forced her to participate in and, _damn it, _she couldn't waste it. Her mother had told her to move on, and a trip to one of America's most culturally rich cities would take her mind off of Inuyasha and his undead wife.

Yes, wife.

She came into the hotel's dining room with a too-cheerful face. She didn't want to trouble her friends!

Turns out she needn't have bothered.

Yuka started to squeal the moment Kagome sat down.

Eri regarded her with an excited grin.

Ayumi looked murderous. "How does she _do _it?"

"How do I do what?" Kagome asked, absently mutilating her scrambled with a fork.

"You _know _what," Ayumi said sourly.

"No, I don't," responded Kagome.

"Oh, please, Kagome," Yuka sniffed. "We know about your escapades with this Shippo guy."

"Shippo? How do you know about Shippo?" Kagome asked in a startled tone.

"Don't pretend, Kagome," Eri purred. "You already told me _everything._"

The miko stared blankly at her friend. "Told you what?"

"That you slept with Shippo!"

Kagome turned a mortified shade of red when every other person from their tour turned to gape. "I _did not, _you pervert!"

"Then how come you told me so this morning?" Eri shot back.

"He was a little boy I used to share my sleeping bag with!" Kagome shrieked.

Yuka's eyes went wide. "Ne, Kagome, don't tell me that you're a shotacon?"

Kagome screamed with frustration and ran out of the room, trying to ignore the stares that she was the recipient of. Her three friends exchanged guilty looks; perhaps they had gone too far.

))0((

After much coaxing, screaming, and bribery, Kagome was finally extricated from her room. She burned a deep shade of red and stayed that way on the tour bus, where she could practically _feel_ the eyes of scandalized mothers burning into her back. She could also hear entirely too many lewd whispers from all of the men, and refused to raise her eyes from her feet the entire way to the Statue of Liberty.

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were all very apologetic and eager to please, and each promised to buy her something from the gift shop. Kagome found herself unable to stay furious - a shortcoming of hers that she found unable to change - and forgave them the moment that Ayumi jokingly suggested that they find a man for her to sleep with for real.

Kindness could only go so far, after all.

They had disembarked from the bus and were being chivvied to the base of the statue when the miko heard a cry of "Kagome!" and found herself being crushed in an unforgivingly enthusiastic hug.

Blue eyes drank in an extremely handsome man with green eyes and red hair pulled into a loose ponytail reminiscent of Miroku's. "Sh- Shippo-chan?"

His smile was contagious. "In the flesh."

Kagome gulped when she saw the expressions on her friends' faces.

_Fuck._

**Okay, no countries in this chapter. Le gasp! This story is coming perilously close to having a plot! (Don't worry, it won't.)**

**Sorry, everyone. I'll be sure to include China as soon as possible for the person who requested him! And Iceland, if I can. XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, here we are! The seventh chapter of this fic, too! Rejoice with me! *throws confetti in your face***

**On my last update I reached **_**over fifty reviews! **_**I'm half way to my ultimate goal of one hundred reviews, so all the readers who only look at a fic because of its review count will come rolling in! (Actually, I'm usually guilty of this crime, as well… Don't hate me! T.T)**

**Disclaimer: If I were a published author, I wouldn't be wasting my time on this site. I'd have a life, too, but that's not the point.**

Upon seeing her beloved fox youkai once more, Kagome decided that salvaging what little remained of her respectable reputation could wait.

"How did you find me?" she whispered, smiling so hard that she thought she would burst.

Shippo winked, tapping the side of his nose. "I have my ways."

"How is everyone? Are they happy? Did…" Kagome trailed off at his pitying expression. "Oh, I suppose they're all… _Oh._"

"Well, not _everyone,_" Shippo interjected hurriedly. "There's still Sesshoumaru, and Kirara, and Kouga, as well as Ayame. They have a bunch of kids, too."

Kagome brightened instantly. "Really? That's great! What're their names?"

Shippo rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not sure. There's a lot of 'em."

Kagome giggled. "Well, tell them I said hello."

"I was hoping that you could do it yourself," Shippo mumbled hopefully, widening his green eyes in a way that had always earned him an extra lollipop when he was younger. He was startled when Kagome firmly shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but no. Kaa-san and Souta depend on me now, ever since gramps died, and we're saving up to send Souta to a private high school. I have to get back home within the week."

"It wouldn't take that long, and-"

"Since when has anything involving me taken only as much time as needed?" Kagome snapped.

"You don't need to be so aggressive!" Shippo said defensively. "You're acting like Inuyasha."

Kagome flinched at the comment. "I'm sorry, Shippo-chan, it's just… I want to go with you, but I can't."

Shippo waved off her apology with a typical grin. "S'fine. But, really, Kagome, there's something I need you to do."

"Sure."

Shippo couldn't help but smile. It was a foregone conclusion that she wouldn't even ask what she needed to do before agreeing. Kagome was like that.

"I need you to become the guardian of the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome's face paled. "_What?_"

"The Sacred Jewel, remember? The thing you spent about two years hunting and reassembling after you broke it? The immensely powerful—"

Kagome slapped her hand over his mouth, shooting a look at her far too curious (read: nosy) trio of friends. "No need to shout about it!"

Shippo made exaggerated gasping noises until she snatched back her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Never better. Anyway, about the jewel…"

Kagome's eyes widened confusedly. "I don't understand. Didn't Kikyou wish for Inuyasha to become human?"

"Hai, she did," Shippo confirmed.

"Then why didn't it disappear?"

"It wasn't a pure wish," Shippo said gravely. "To wish away something's very nature for the sake of obtaining what you want is selfish, not pure. Youkai aren't evil."

"Of course not!" Kagome exclaimed. "So… wishing away someone's youkai blood is the same as wishing away human blood?"

"Exactly."

Kagome's face twisted into an expression of guilt. "I should have realized…"

Shippo shook his head emphatically. "Don't blame this on yourself, Kagome! Kikyou had training and experience; if anything, _she's _the one who fucked up, not you."

"_Shippo!_ Language!" Kagome reprimanded, poking him in the chest.

"Gomen nasai, _kaa-san,_" Shippo teased.

Kagome scowled up at him. "Shut up."

Shippo smirked at her. "Anyway, I'll tell Sesshoumaru to bring it to your place in a week or so. You still live by the well, right?"

"Yes, and—wait, if you knew where I was, why haven't you contacted me before?"

Shippo's expression turned bleak. "We thought that you were dead, Kagome."

))0((

"Ne, Kagome, what was that about?" Yuka demanded.

"What was all that crap about your ex?" Eri inquired, having heard Inu-what's-his-name mentioned several times.

"I am _so _not buying you something from the gift shop," Ayumi groused.

Kagome stared at the sidewalk far below, deigning her friends' disgruntled comments unworthy of answering. Her fox demon friend had acted just as cheery as always when saying good bye, but she could tell that it wasn't genuine. She felt extremely guilty, because she _knew _that he had missed her and she _knew _it was her fault because—

"Hey, Kagome! I _finally _found ya!"

The miko went rigid. She oh-so-slowly turned to face the person that had called out to her. "J-Jones-san!"

Alfred grinned down at her. "Nice to see you again, too."

Kagome's mind raced. _How did he get up here without me sensing him? Dammit, I really am getting rusty._ "Oh! I'm sorry to be so rude," she said nervously, fighting the urge to bow apologetically. Americans tended to get uncomfortable when she did that. Of course, she tended to get comfortable around most Americans (especially _him_), but everyone generally accepted that most Western countries had really bad manners. No one was going to piss off a world power, no matter how boorish its citizens were.

"Nah, you weren't being rude," he said with another one of those huge smiles. Kagome tentatively smiled back, only to have it wiped off her face when he grabbed her hand and started dragging her in the direction of the elevator.

"Oi!" she yelped. "I never agreed to go anywhere with you, Jones-san!"

America pouted, willing his eyes to go all wide and shimmery. "But I found this really really _really _good Chinese place and I wanted to take you there!"

Kagome bit her lip, feeling her inner defenses crumbling with every second he had that pathetic look on his face.

America was resisting the urge to lick his lips. Okay, that whole lip-biting thing was actually very sexy and he suddenly wanted to kiss her, but he guessed she wouldn't be too thrilled if he randomly started making out with her in front of everyone. But how would one little kiss hurt anything? Y'know, besides his self-control, which, incidentally, was the only thing standing between him and her lips.

"Fine," Kagome sighed. She peeked up at Alfred, only to see him staring at nothing in particular with an odd expression on his face. "Jones-san? Are you okay?" She stepped towards him out of concern.

America was abruptly jerked out of a daydream that involved much, much more of Kagome than just her lips, and _Jesuschrist _when the hell had she gotten so close? "Yeah, I'm fine…"

Kagome looked at him skeptically. "You sure?"

"Yup!" he exclaimed, and resumed dragging her to the elevator.

))0((

Kagome drummed her fingers against the table top, watching in half-repulsed, half-fascinated awe as her companion slurped down his entire meal and most of her own. The miko found it hard to keep her appetite when her companion (she refused to think of it as a date) ate large quantities in what must be record time while chewing with his mouth open.

"You're so disgusting, aru," someone sniffed disdainfully.

Alfred reacted as if he'd been shocked. He leaped to his feet and whirled to face the person who had spoken. "What the hell are _you _doing here, you commie bastard!"

Kagome turned to face the man that had upset her da—her _companion _enough to make him stop eating.

She could already tell it was a very, _very _difficult thing to do.

The person she saw was a man around her height with a low ponytail and a handsome face. His eyes were screwed shut and he was holding his sleeve to his nose, as if he was surrounded by an offending odor.

Kagome frowned, puzzled. His aura was like Kiku's and Alfred's. Just what the hell were these people, anyway?

Her face paled. _Oh shit, Kiku! He's gonna think I've blown him off!_

China paid no attention to the woman who America had been sitting with. He was probably doing her a favor, anyway; Americans were just as perverse as Frenchmen, but less polite about it.

"I'm here because I want my money, aru! If you can gorge yourself on this so-called Chinese food, then you can pay me back!"

Quite frankly, Yao was disgusted that _his _food was being mass-produced and shoveled into the faces of morbidly obese Americans from dingy, cramped little restaurants such as the one he was currently standing in. The country ignored the staff, who were throwing him offended looks from behind the dirty white-tiled counter.

America faltered under China's glare. He suddenly found his coat collar to be very interesting. "Ah, yeah, that! I'll get it to ya in a little bit. Sound good?"

"_No, _it does **not** _sound good,_" China hissed. "And I swear, I'll—"

"Oi, Jones-san!" China blinked confusedly until his eyes landed on the girl who had been on a date with the idiot in front of him. He knew she wasn't one of _his_ citizens; they'd never be so stupid.

America jumped, as if he'd totally forgotten about her. China rolled his eyes. _Typical._

"Yeah, whatcha want?"

The girl's unusual blue eyes flashed, before she seemed to realize something and deflated. "I, um, kinda forgot that I had an appointment with Kiku-kun when I agreed to come here. Could you take me back to the hotel?"

"You have a date with Jap—I mean Kiku and went out with _me?_"America shouted, torn between 'bros before hoes' and being insulted that she wanted to cut her date with _him _short. His ego won out. "And you want me to take you back so you can meet him!"

China's eyebrows rose. This girl had a date with Japan?

Her eyes flicked over to China and back again. "I thought that you wanted to leave quickly, Jones-san, and it's not a date."

"When did I say that?" America said loudly.

She nodded in Yao's general direction. "Well, you seemed a little aggravated."

America stared at her. "What's 'aggravated' mean?"

The girl threw her hands in the air. "Just take me home, Jones-san! Please," she added as an afterthought.

"Of course, I could always arrange for you to be picked up while Mr. Jones and I discuss our financial matters," China offered.

Alfred started. "Um, no, I'd love to take you home, Kagome! Let's go!" He grabbed Kagome's hand and fled to the door. "He'll pay!" he shouted, pointing at a livid Yao, and escaped into the streets of Chinatown.


End file.
